deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Arc (Our Truths)
The Discovery Season is the first season of Death Note: Our Truths. It takes place before the Ambition Season. In this season, Haruki Kiryu receives a death note from the shinigami Ryuk, and becomes Kira. This season details of what happens thereafter. Characters Haruki Kiryu Ryuk Near Anthony Carter Agent White Agent Bell Agent Hallow Agent Brennen Hideki Kiryu Mikara Kiryu Masumi Kiryu Keen Overview 9 years after Light Yagami's death, Ryuk the shinigami has grown bored... again. Only this time, it's worse. He's feeling physical pain. And that's not a good sign, with fellow shinigami, all around, bursting into dust, at random. So, in a last ditch effort, he returns to the human world for fun and relief. On earth things are no better. The entire populace is in common riot against their governments, in protest of their beloved Kira's death. And once documents are released stating that Near was responsible for Kira's death, the tension escalates. Near, unwilling to give himself up, also is unwilling to calm the hordes. So the entire world remains sitting on the edge of a knife... so close to anarchy. It's at this time that Ryuk returns to Japan, searching for someone worthy of his book. It doesn't take long for him to find someone; Haruki Kiryu, an intellegent teenager, who has a striking demeanor... one which Ryuk immediately associates with his former Kira. So, the shinigami takes haste in presenting the teenager with the book. What happens next is beyond what anyone could have imagined... Complete Plot I appologize for how this may be formatted at times, I do add some striking detail because it helps me later (I may or may not make a manga out of this) with the drawing and dialogue inclusion. 'Cravings' Death Note How To Use It LXV In the world of gods of death there are a few copies of what humans may call user guidebooks for using the Death Note in the human world. However, the guidebook is not allowed to be delivered to humans. “Apples. Apples. They are so… juicy. I need them. I need them now!” It was sunset in the Shinigami Realm. Just another day on the timeless scale. Just like any other day, everyone was gambling. Well, almost everyone. Ryuk, alone, was sitting away, on the ground watching them. “Come on, Ryuk!” “Yeah, you in?” With a sigh, Ryuk rolled over into the classic snow angel form. He sighed again, “That’s too boring for my tastes, Guuku.” Kinddara laughed. “That time in the human realm really warped your senses, Ryuk. Come on, everyone else is in. Join us.” Suddenly Ryuk’s neck contorted, causing him to jump up into the air in pain. A ripple of laughter crept up through the crowd of shinigami gambling. Ryuk, embarrassed, descended to the ground with a soft growl. The pains had come back. Worse, they were even more frequent than when he was in the human world. Amazing, considering what this realm had come to. What he wouldn’t give for another chance to go back to the human world… While the Shinigami realm was mostly an unchanging place, over the time since Light Yagami’s death the atmosphere and general demeanor had deteriorated. Shinigami were now even less motivated to prolonging their lives by using their notebooks. This had lead to several suicides, some of which Ryuk had even witnessed. It was hard enough to get a second notebook the first time. Stealing one now would be impossible. But, given the circumstances, stealing another book could be possible… if only Ryuk could force another to suicide. But who? Ryuk looked around at the other shinigami. Kinddara; she had just killed a human yesterday. No good. Dellidubbly; he hadn’t killed anybody in a while, but he wouldn’t forget. No good either. Guuku; one of the least talented shinigami, and not one with a good memory. He would be perfect. With a smile, Ryuk stood up. “Heh heh, sure I’ll join." Death Note How To Use It XVII a god of death is killed the dead god of death will disappear but the Death Note will remain. The ownership of this Death Note is usually carried over to the next god of death that touches it, but it is common sense that it is returned to the great god of death. “300 years.” Ryuk placed his chips into the middle of the table, staring at Guuku, “That’s what I bet.” Guuku’s eyes widened, “Th-three hundred? Are you crazy Ryuk? I don’t have that many!” “Well then just put as many years as you have left into the pot. I don’t mind,” Ryuk laughed. “B-b-ut…,” Guuku stammered, in fear. “Well, I’m out then.” Dellidubbly said. Ryuk leaned forward, seeing his opportunity. It was just him and Guuku now. “You wouldn’t want to waste what you already have put in. Over a hundred years.” Guuku looked at the pot. So many combined years within in. Ryuk smiled. He had prepared for this, giving himself over a thousand human years of life, just in case. It was all so… easy. “Fine,” Guuku mumbled. He, with trembling fingers put all of his remaining years into the pot. “Show me what ya got,” he said, still trembling. Ryuk, leaned back and placed his cards on the table. Guuku did likewise. Everyone gasped, and Guuku’s eyes widened. Ryuk had won. Carefully, the shinigami got up and walked around to where Guuku was sitting. He crouched down next to Guuku, speaking softly into the other’s ear. “It’s unfortunate that it has to end this way, Guuku, but I’ve got things to do, so I won’t drag this out,” Ryuk, with a laugh stopped. He then took out his own book and added Guuku’s lifespan to his own. Guuku screamed and then in a quick burst of light he disappeared, leaving only his notebook and a pile of sand behind. Ryuk picked up the notebook, shaking the sand off of it. With one more look up to the sky, he jumped into the air, and flew off into the setting sun. He was laughing again. Rain. It was always raining. Well, in this shitty city it was. Near was sitting in the ambulance, watching what was going on outside. The SPK, or Special Provision for Kira was still his to command, but with it’s prime suspect now dead, funding had gone dry as well. Only he and Commander Rester remained. But it wasn’t always so. Just a few months back both Gevanni and Lidner were still alive. Before the accident, anway. Their deaths had had a heavy toll on Rester. But not for Near. No, being L, he had to be held to a higher standard. He had to separate himself from his emotions. That’s the only way to look at things cleary. That’s the only way to win. And all this rain. Near didn’t understand it. How people could live in it, without so much as giving a notice. The constant noise could hamper Near’s abilities by up to 6%. And to think people live in it everyday. Near sighed, tired. He would be glad to leave this place soon. Near looked down at the marbles he was playing with. They were so messy, so disorganized. So unpredictable. Anthony Rester opened the passenger door into the ambulance, and got in. He was soaked. “You were right, Near… L. Like always. And he had the girl too,” Rester coughed. “Did she survive?” Near’s attention was now fully on Rester, though he continued to play with his marbles. He picked one up, and tried to balance it on another. But, it fell, just like the rest. Rester wasn’t paying attention. Gruffly, he said, “Yeah, he got one cut in on her before we took him out. We were lucky this time.” He peered out of the window, trying to see through the rain. “They’re bringing her out. You’re going to need to move, Near.” Just at that time, the back doors swung open, and EMTs and Paramedics swarmed in. Near, unmoving, was pushed aside, his marbles flying about. An EMT slips on some of them, causing the whole operation to stop. “Damnit man, do ya have to bring those things in here? Don’t you know what an ambulance is?! Near was not listening, however. Instead, he got up and delicately picked up each and every marble, placing them into his pocket. “You can bring her in now.” “Thank you, your highness,” the EMT said. Within moments the victim was brought into the ambulance, and the vehicle was on its way. The remaining EMTs inside stared at Near, who simply stared back. “Commander Rester, how many men did it take to pull this off?” Near asked. “Uh… I think it was… it was a dozen. Yeah, a dozen. But that doesn’t count these guys,” Rester pointed around at the paramedics in the ambulance. “Yeah, without them, the girl would have probably died. It’s a good thing you thought of them.” “I want to go back to the UN. Surely, they’ll see that I can’t operate without my own men. It costs too much.” Near turned, looking at EMTs who were staring at him. “Rester?” “Yeah, fine. We’ll go. But it’ll all be the same. They’ll deny the request.” “Maybe. But we have to try. It’s the only way to win this game.” Near, fascinated by a single marble in his hand blinked. “I’m too bored as it is.” Death Note How To Use It XLVIII Gods of death living in the human world that have passed on their Death Note shouldn't be lazy, as they are required to see the death of the human, but it is not that they are not allowed to sleep. Ryuk emerged into the human world. And he was greeted by a blinding sun, piercing through the cloudless sky. Squinting, the shinigami looked around. Below him was a town, humble in nature. Ryuk descended to the ground, noting the warm weather. "Ah, this is better. No more cold, no more gambling and, best of all, plenty of apples!” Ryuk walked up to a nearby apple tree and carefully plucked one out. He took a bite. And another. And then another. “Oh… it’s so good. So juicy sweet.” Looking around for peepers, and finding none, Ryuk took several more apples. Finally satisfied, he took back to the air. “Now I’ve just got to find some fun. Hmmm…” Ryuk continued to fly over the town, and into another as he looked for possible amusement. “Too bad Light had to die. I really thought he would’ve had a plan for a couple more years… maybe I can find another like him.” “We’re here, Near,” Rester said. It was still raining. But, the two got out of the ambulance, and moved into a building. Just the two. Rester quickly opened the front door, and hurried in. It was quiet, cold; as if abandoned. But this place was the once grand operating room of the SPK. But not anymore. It was just too much of a burden, and after Kira was caught and killed, the leaders of nations no longer saw it as a necessary expense. The SPK was defunded. But its operations didn’t stop there. There was enough money left for Near to work on at least a few more cases. But now the funding had gone dry, and the two SPK survivors were reduced to helping in whatever local cases were available, with little chance of selection. It didn’t help that C-Kira was the most recent Kira to surface. If not for him, perhaps the funders would see pursuing the Kira cases as meaningful. But the Kira’s weren’t meaningful anymore. Indeed, not a single one had put up any kind of challenge, apart from Light Yagami. And his death didn’t bode over well, either. Kira had one thing, even in death, that Near could never have. The people. Somehow, his perverse sense of justice had struck a chord with the most of the people around the world. Of course, the world governments were staunchly opposed to Kira, but their power was now dwindling. Anarchy was close. Several pundits and news analysts (note: mostly in America) had even suggested that L reveal himself to the public, that perhaps a “sacrifice” of the greatest detective in the world could satisfy the crowds. Near wouldn’t play that game though. The real L only revealed himself to a select few, and only because of the seriousness of the Kira case. Near had to think like L, to be like L. And L would never give himself up. Ryuk had reached another town. This one was much bigger. For starters it had paved roads. And buildings. Lots of buildings. He looked down upon the people below, like ants marching about. Surely one of them could offer up some fun. Ryuk took out the Guuku’s death note, and held it over the crowds. No. He couldn’t drop it here. It would make a scene. Books don’t just drop from nowhere in the human world, after all. No, he would have to be more stealthy about his placement of it. He would have to find someone specifically. "How did Light find it? He was at school! So, I’ll go to school, and find someone there,” Ryuk laughed. (author’s note: this is Near speaking, but it is still following Ryuk) "It’s just so boring without Kira. There’s no one in the world who can put up a challenge, no one who is worth my time. I need to have a good case. One that I actually have to think, to try.” "Right now, I need a case. It’s like a hunger inside…" Ryuk had come upon a local school. He crept up to one of the classroom windows, and noticed an apple tree growing next to him. His eyes widen as he reached forward for an apple. (note: both Near and Ryuk speaking) "…like a craving.” 'Trickery' Death note How to use it L One god of death is allowed to pass on Death Notes to only 3 humans at a time. 　 “Mitsue Kichida?” “Here.” “Haruki Kiryu?” “Yeah.” Riku Sato…” Ryuk heard the voices coming from inside the school building. But they were too muffled. He’d have to go inside, actually see the human who he would pick. When he had dropped the previous death note, it had landed in an area similar to this. Ryuk was lucky that time. This time, he’ll be sure first. The humans inside could not be adults, no they were no older than Light was, when finding the note. Good. Ryuk straightened up, and walked around to the front of the building. He noticed a huge banner posted over the entrance: NEW CLASS STARTS TODAY! KIRA STUDIES MANDATORY FOR ALL HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS! Ryuk grinned. It was just so perfect. He walked inside, and following the colorful artwork, it wasn’t hard to find the classroom. Not constrained by earthly limitations, the shinigami simply walked through the wall inside, and sat down in an empty desk in the back. The class had just begun. “As all of you can see class, I’ve put up several names on the board. I want someone to tell me the significance of each of them.” The man speaking was obviously the teacher. He looked around, as no one raised their hands. “No one? Has no one followed the Kira case?” A student in the front raised his hand. “Sir, we were all children when the Kira case took place. I don’t think any of us can remember it.” “Ah. Well then, I’ll give us all a brief history of these characters,” The teacher said. He was surprisingly nonchalant. “This class will explore all of the Kiras, their motives and histories, no matter how feeble they may seem, when compared to True Kira. First, Kyosuke Higuchi. I doubt any of you would remember him. He was one of the Kiras. One of the lesser Kiras. We know quite a bit about this man, and his actions as Kira. This may be because he was not personally connected to True Kira.” As the teacher continued his speech, Ryuk noticed that only one student was not paying attention. Curious. The teacher also seemed to notice. The teacher returned to the front of the class. Ryuk was still staring at Haruki. Something about him was familiar, as if on the edge of memory. Ryuk looked at the others, as they discussed Light. But they didn’t know his name, or even the details of his death. No, only Ryuk knew the truth. Maybe he should have been the teacher. The shinigami smiled again. This was just too fun. “He probably didn’t want to get caught.” “Yeah, but he killed that one guy, right in front of everyone! That seems pretty bold to me.” The teacher sat on the edge of his desk listening to the discussion. He looked over at Haruki, who was staring back at him. “So, Haruki, now that you know all about what I am going to teach, tell me… why do you think True Kira never intended on contacting the world about his noble purpose?” Haruki began again in his calm, unblinking manner, “I don’t think he intended to be found out. Not at first, at least. It was personal to him.” Another student turned to Haruki, “Yeah, but he killed everyone the same way. I mean a guy as smart as that should’ve known that the cops would see a pattern, eventually…” Without pause, Haruki continued, “We don’t know how Kira killed his victims, but I think even he didn’t know how to use it at first. And it’s possible that heart attacks are the only way to kill people with whatever he used. “ “Haruki Kiryu, is it? You look bored. Do you have problem with my class?”, asked the teacher. “Well… sir… I don’t really see a point to this class. Shouldn’t we be spending our time in classes that will actually benefit us?”, Haruki questioned. He was calm, but there was a fire in his eyes. Ryuk saw it; he laughed in anticipation. “The syllabus clearly states the goals of this class, Haruki. I suggest you read over that agin. Until then, the rest of us will discuss True Kira, and his origins.” The teacher stood up, in high curiosity. “Perhaps, subconsciously, our Kira wanted the world to know about his presence? So then, why didn’t he immediately use the televisions to contact us? Haruki sighed. He obviously wanted to leave. But instead, he continued on, “I know if I had Kira’s power, I’d want the world to know, but it would be too risky that. It‘s actually quite smart the way he revealed himself.” Ryuk was right. School was the best place for him to have gone. This kid, Haruki Kiryu acted so much like Light. His calm arrogance would be perfect for ruling the world. Now, if only he had a book. Ryuk laughed. That was no problem. At the end of the day, Ryuk was even more convinced. Haruki was smart, and he would quickly learn how to play the game. He understood Kira, much more than any of his peers. Ryuk just had to make sure that it was the kid that got the book, and no one else. Haruki had stayed after school for soccer practice. But now, he was walking home. Alone. Even though the road ahead was deserted, Ryuk couldn’t chance it out here. Haruki might scream, or even run away. That would cause an unnecessary scene. No, Ryuk would have to give him the book in private. The two returned home. The sun was setting fast. Ryuk only hoped that his pick wouldn’t spend too much time with his family. “Haruki, you’re late!” A woman, came around a corner to greet Haruki and Ryuk, as they stepped through the front door. “Oh, hi mother. Sorry I’m late. Soccer practice went long today.” “It’s no matter, Haruki, but we started eating already. Your plate is in the kitchen.” “Okay, I’ll be down in a minute.” Haruki walked passed his mother and to the stairs. Good, Ryuk would need to know which room was his. Haruki’s room was more or less as Ryuk imagined. Neat, organized, but minimalist. He could probably place the book anywhere, and the human would find it. But the bed would do. Ryuk placed the small black book right on the pillow, the words “DEATH NOTE”, reflecting off the light shining through the window. He couldn’t miss it. Ryuk waited, waited for the moment that Haruki would walk in, see the notebook, and become Kira. He waited. But no one came in. He must have gone to dinner. It was no matter, Ryuk was craving an apple himself, so he could wait. The shinigami flew off, without thinking of the book, simply leaving it in place. Several hours of frivolity passed before Ryuk returned “home”, a fresh apple still in hand. He checked Haruki’s room, but the book was untouched. What was the deal with this kid? Didn’t he ever go in his room? Ryuk, becoming annoyed descended to the lower level of the house. Sure enough Haruki was playing cards with his father and sister. Damn it all. But where was the mother? Ryuk took a bite of his apple, and looked up, savoring the taste. It was jus then when he heard the creak. Someone was in Haruki’s room. And it wasn’t him. Death Note How to use it L It is possible for a single god of death to hand out up to 6 death notes, for example, by handing 3 humans 2 death notes each. 　 Panicked, Ryuk shot back up into the room. Haruki’s mother was inside, clearing the waste basket. She hadn’t yet seen the book, but Ryuk didn’t have long. Taking one more bite of his apple, Ryuk flew up to the book. He could pick up, and return it later. She’d never know. Ryuk grabbed the book, but it was too late. The mother had turned, just in time to see it, laying on the pillow. “What’s this? Death Note?”, Haruki’s mother crept forward, looking suspicious. “Shit.” Ryuk, having no choice, threw his apple, causing it to hit the door. The woman turned sharply, and Ryuk picked up the book, causing it to disappear again. Shaking her head, Haruki’s mother turned her focus to the apple on the ground. “Haruki should know he’s not allowed to eat in his room. Unbelievable.” That was too close. Ryuk let out a huge sigh. Haruki’s mother turned her head, as if hearing something. “Oh, come on. You can’t hear me, woman.” Gathering herself up, the woman left the room. Ryuk watching, said, “It better not be like this every day. I don’t know if I can handle sacrificing an apple again.” : “Hey, Near. You’ve got a letter.” Near paused, looking up. No one knew he was here, no one knew he was Near. After all, he was L. Therefore, it had been a while since he’d gotten a letter. Cautiously, he asked, “Has it been screened?” Commander Rester stepped forward, arm outstretched, letter in hand. “I did it, myself.” Near took the letter. Surely enough, the letter said “To Near”, and with no return address. It figured. “You know I trust you, Rester. Anyone else, I wouldn’t have even considered opening this for.” Swiftly, he tore open the letter. Inside was a small piece of paper. On it was scribbled, in elegant handwriting, a note: “To Near. I will spare you the formalities. As you and I both know, the world has long been enamored with the thought of a Kira figure. It was such a pity that their hero had to be killed. And by you, of all people. Tragic, I know. As you also must be aware of, the world is also calling for L, their scapegoat, to reveal himself. And I must partake in their witch hunt. You have until 7 o’clock tomorrow to reveal yourself, lest I... well I won‘t spoil the surprise. See you then.” With Much Admiration, - C “What was in the letter, Near?” Rester asked. Near crumpled up the paper, and threw it aside. The threat didn’t concern him. Not much did. But who was this “C” character? One of the students of Wammy House? No, impossible. Near had tabs on every one of them. None would know about him. And none went by the moniker “C”. This was somebody else entirely. “Nothing. Nothing to worry about.” C. Both A and B were supposed to be L’s original choices for replacements. But they were both dead. There was never any mention of a C character. Surely, if there was, he would have stepped forward to replace L? It didn’t make sense. Perhaps as intended… Near stood up. Now was not the time for speculation. He had no doubt C had something planned for tomorrow. Whatever it is, it would show how much of a threat he is. Near could wait until then. But, beyond that, Near still had the meeting with the LCCP, the League of Contries for the Common Protection. They were his only hope. Because they were the ones that could refund him. And that’s all that mattered right now. 'Murder' Death Note How to use it Xlviii The god of death will not die from lack of sleep. Moreover, gods of death do not really need sleep. The meaning of sleep for gods of death is essentially different from humans and is merely laziness. Ryuk woke, suddenly. He had fallen asleep, last night, waiting for Haruki to come back up to his room. Yawning, Ryuk rolled over, to look around. Sure enough it was morning. And sure enough, Haruki was already gone. There was no doubt in Ryuk’s mind, though, that this was the right human to become Kira. Because, honestly, if he could evade a god of death like this, then the police would be no trouble. It would be lots of fun. He got up and went downstairs. Luckily no one was home. But it would be too much of a risk to leave the death note in the house. He might be able to sneak it to Haruki somewhere at school. At home was too risky. Ryuk knew the kid would be able to hide his shock in public, if finding it. And he would never reveal it to anybody. Ryuk flew to the school he was at the day before. It was much the same. He checked the room for “Kira Studies” that Haruki was in yesterday, but it was too early in the day. He wasn’t there yet. Ryuk wandered through the walls into each room, and finally in a Calculus class he found Haruki. The boy was sitting in the front row, but all the way on the left. It would be a risky venture, but it had to be done. Ryuk walked right up him, and carefully placed the book in Haruki’s book bag. Haruki, who was in the middle of answering a math question, noticed it, and ticked his head, but continued speaking. When he was done, he looked down into his bag, and saw a small black book sitting on top. Haruki turned his head, and surveyed the class, obviously thinking one of them put it in there. When no one gave him any clue, he turned back around and picked up the book. Little did he know then, but at that moment, Haruki Kiryu had become Kira. Haruki opened the book. On the inside cover, was written, in English, a list of rules. Though he was Japanese, Haruki could speak and read English, albeit with difficulty. The first said, “The human whose name is written in this note shall die.” He continued skimming through, until finding another noteworthy rule: “If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person’s name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.” Heart attack. Die of a heart attack. That’s how Kira killed his victims. Suddenly it all became clear. How Kira operated, why he did what he did. Haruki smiled, nervously. If what was written in this note was true, then that means he would now be Kira. If only he could test it soon… But how did it come to him? How did fate decide it should be he that was graced with this gift? Haruki looked back up at the front of the class, at the others who were so unaware of what just occurred. Standing in front of him was a hideous beast. Ryuk, standing there staring, and laughing. “Hey there. My names Ryuk. I’m a shinigami.” Haruki stared back at him, and let in a sharp gasp. The teacher, in the middle of writing out a problem on the chalk board, suddenly stopped. He turned to face Haruki. “Yes, Haruki? Do have something you wish to share?”, she asked. Still staring at Ryuk, Haruki responded, “Oh… I-I just figured out how to do…. uh #7. Sorry.” “Then, Mr. Haruki, why don’t you come up and show us.” “Of course, ma’am.” Ryuk watched him. He was impressed. It’s not often that a human gets to see a shinigami, and especially considering Haruki was surprised by one in public. Yes, he would work out to be a good project. The rest of the day remained uneventful, with Haruki not so much as looking at Ryuk again. On his walk home, the two were finally alone. Haruki wasted no time in using that to his advantage. “You’re a shinigami. A god of death? Is this your notebook?”, he asked, holding up the death note to Ryuk’s face. “That’s one of mine, yeah.” “So if you have multiple death notes… have you done this before? Were you the one who gave Kira his death note?” Ryuk laughed, a rather common reaction from him, “Kira? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Haruki stopped walking. “I want to test it. The death note. I want to be sure that it works.” Oh, heh heh heh. I like your style. But who will you kill?” Ryuk flew around Haruki, to the other side, to stare him in the face. “Someone bad. Someone who deserves it. I want to be like the real Kira. I want to continue his mission.” Haruki looked up to the sky. “Let’s go find somebody.” It was 7 o’clock, exactly. Near was anxious. He wanted to see what C would do. Maybe C could end up being his great chase, his white whale. One can hope. “Commander, is there anything yet?”, Near asked. He was pacing now. “Nothing yet, Near. It could take me a while to find it, though. I’m only one man, after all.” Near picked up one of his toys, an action figure. Staring at it, he continued, “That shouldn’t be a problem much longer. The LCCP will refund us.” “You so sure, Near. What’s different from last time?” “Whatever C plans on doing. It will help us make our case.” “Near… come here. I’ve found what he did. Quickly” Near, dropping his toys rushed over to Rester’s side. He turned the computer to a news station, national USA. On it were flashing words, “BREAKING NEWS”. Suddenly, a female news anchor appeared before the screen, “Good evening America. We have breaking news coming in. It appears documents related to the Kira case, which we all know ended nine years ago, have been leaked. Among the eighty-nine page report, are crucial facts kept secret up until now. Within the pages, we can confirm that Kira’s death was the responsibility of the elusive detective, “L” and his force, the SPK. Already pundits are calling for L to reveal himself and turn himself in. Several independent organizations have even put bounties on his life. Whether L is aware of this is uncertain. The identity of Kira has been removed from the documents. However, several portions of the documents have referenced a figure who was inside the SPK’s circle of trust being a worker for Kira. Whether or not this figure was actually Kira himself is unknown at this time. Both the SPK and LCCP have yet to release any statements, but we will report on when they do.” Rester turned off the channel. He sighed, and turned to Near, expecting him to be upset. But in Near’s eyes was something Rester hadn’t seen for a while. For over nine years. In Near’s eyes was an eagerness, the thrill of the hunt. Near stepped back. “Change of plans, Commander. Let’s go to the LCCP tonight.” Death Note How to read Xli It is useless trying to erase names written in the death note with erasers or white-out. 　 “His name is Shizo Hayashi. Three years ago, he killed his brother. It was ruled an accident, and he got off free. Only, he wasn’t innocent. Evidence came out later that he was clearly guilty. But it was too late, no one could find him. But I know where he is. He moved in two blocks down from my house. He usually spends his days in the park. I think he’s trying to work up the courage to do it again.”, said Haruki, as he continued walking. It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach the park. As Haruki said, Shizo was there, sitting on a far bench, disheveled, scraggly, but very much alive. But those kinds of things can always be remedied. Haruki looked at him, and sat down. He quickly took out the death note from his bag, and opened it. The pages were fresh, and unwritten on. He took his pen to the paper, and wrote the man’s name. He closed the book, and put it away, in a very impatient manner. He raised his watch. 40 seconds and it would all be over. It will all begin. At 27 seconds, Shizo got up, and began walking away. By 40 seconds, he was still walking. Haruki’s lip was now trembling, not in fright, but in anticipation. And then the man stopped, and raised his head. With a sudden scream, he grabbed the left side of his chest. He fell to the ground, still screaming and spitting. It was good no one else was around, because his death would have surely caused a scene. Haruki got up, turned around, and walked away, a small smile on his face. Ryuk was laughing again. Haruki let out a sigh of relief, while talking, “It’s real. The death note is real. This has to be what Kira used. What he had as his instrument for the great transformation. Did you know him, Ryuk? Kira?” “I don’t talk about past clients, Haruki. Heh heh heh.” Ryuk cackled, sarcastically. “Fine, don’t tell me. But I know what you did with me wasn’t your first time. You’ve definitely had experience with this kind of thing.”, laughed Haruki. He was in surprisingly good spirits after his first kill. “But you chose the right person for this. I’ll finish what the original Kira started. And nobody will be able to stop me. Nobody.” “Yeah, whatever. I don’t care.” Ryuk said, grabbing an apple from a nearby tree. The two returned home. Haruki’s family was so caught up in the breaking news of the leaking of the Kira documents, that they didn’t even notice his tardiness. “Haruki! Look! There’s stuff about Kira on the news!” Haruki’s sister, Masumi came to running up to him, from the other room. Haruki stepped back. It was impossible. He had only killed one person. How could they already be reporting Hayashi’s death? And even more, how could they have linked it to a new Kira… it just didn’t make sense.” Haruki gulped, “A new Kira? How can they be so sure?” His sister smiled, “No silly, the old one. They’re talking about him on the news.” Mouth agape, Haruki entered the living room. Sure enough, there was news about the entire Kira case being leaked. Naturally, the news reporters could give all the details of it, but Haruki could still get his own copy online. As Haruki entered, his mother looked up at him, “Haruki dear, your dinner is in the-” “Oh, okay. I’ll have it later… I’m not hungry right now. I’m just going to go to my room.” Haruki said, slowly. “Oh… dear, are you feeling sick.” his mother asked, worried. “No, no… just tired”, said Haruki, even more distantly. 'Meeting' ''Near''by 'Rising' 'Help' 'Discovery (season finale)' Trivia * Category:KidVegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Death Note: Our Truths Category:Canon Respecting